


Connor Anderson and The Philosophers Stone

by Hormmm



Series: Detroit: Become Magic [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: (?), Comedy, Convin, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Hank is a Good Dad, I guess???, Kinda?, M/M, dad!hank, idk how to tag, maybe????, mmmm what's this? Some healthy and consenting Gavin/Connor action?, modern/present day au, possible angst?, this is gonna be set in 2018 and as time goes on so do the years (well duh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormmm/pseuds/Hormmm
Summary: •Previously titled 'Detroit: Become Magic'•Connor Anderson is an 11 year old kid who just had his world flipped around. From Detroit to London, now he's attending one of the best wizarding schools in the world, but it's also the most dangerous.Let's just hope he lives long enough to see his graduation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! This is my first D:BH fanfic! Hope y'all enjoy it!  
> The characters may be a bit OOC which makes sense seeing as they're younger and well,,,human. I'm trying to keep it as accurate as possible but if anyone has tips or any advice at all regarding writing please just drop a comment or send an ask to me via Tumblr @markusperez!!! Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story!

**August 13th, 2018.**   
**Connor Anderson's 11th birthday.**

It was a bright and sunny day, the young boy happily rolled out of his bed, startling the large St. Bernard that was sprawled out besides him.

Connor sprinted out of his room, dog lazily trailing after him.

"Dad! Dad!" Connor excitedly raced into the kitchen, skidding to a stop in front of his father. He struggled, trying to regain his balance as his socks slid around the tiled floor.

His father grinned, watching him in slight amusement as he sipped his morning beer. "What's up, kiddo?"

"You know what day it is?"

Hank pretended to think, stroking his beard. "It's the 13th, I think."

" _Daaaaaaddddddd_!" Connor whined, pouting.

Hank laughed, ruffling Connor's usually neat hair. "I'm just kiddin'." He grumbled. "You take everything way to seriously, Con."

He bent over, grabbing a messily wrapped package, giving it to Connor. "Happy birthday, son."

In the 11 years Connor has been alive, his father has never been able to properly wrap a gift.

He huffed, lips quirking up in a small smile as he neatly unpeeled the tape.

Hank rolled his eyes. "I swear, you're the only kid who'd open a gift like that instead of tearing into it."

Connor quickly stuck his tongue out at his father before continuing to open the gift.

He gasped, staring at the wide eyes of the St. Bernard plush toy. "It's Sumo!" He exclaimed, hugging the toy to his chest.

Hank smiled softly, patting Sumo's head as he trotted over, curious to all the excitement.

Connor grinned. "Look Sumo! It's you!"

"Boof!"

Connor's grin widened, turning to his dad with wide eyes, he opened his mouth. "Thank yo-"

Connor was cut off by an owl flying into the kitchen through an open window. (the same window Connor broke when he was playing fetch with Sumo)

" _WHATDAFUCK?!_ " Hank yelled out in surprise, nearly falling out of his chair.

Connor peered at it curiously, ignoring his fathers warning to not go near it. He gently stroked its feathers, watching as it preened.

The owl elegantly rose its leg, offering a letter to him.

He grabbed it, opening the letter, he blinked in shock.

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_ **

****_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

**_Dear Mr. Anderson,_  
** We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on the 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than the 31st of July. 

****_Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress._

Hank and Connor stared at each other, after the finished reading the letter. "Is...is this a joke?" Hank asked, eyes wide.

Connor swallowed. "I don't know."

Connor didn't like that. He didn't like _not_ knowing things.

"Could we check it out?"

Hank started at his son wide-eyed. "You want to go to London to try and see if a magical school that we've never heard of is real?"

"Well, _yes_..."

Hank sighed. "A response no later than July 31st, huh? Go ahead, write a response."

Connor's eyes sparkled as he raced to his room to get a paper and his favorite black pen.

He raced back to the kitchen, scribbling a response he handed it to the owl.

"Can we go tomorrow?"

Hank sputtered. " _Tomorrow_?"

"Yes. _Tomorrow_."

Hank wanted to say no.

He really wanted to say no.

But how could he say no to that face. " _Fine_."

"The letter says I can get an owl. Can I get one?"

Never mind. He can say it.

" _No_."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor, Hank, & Sumo go shopping. Connor makes a enemy (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, so I tried to make this longer idk how much longer it is tho so oh well. Also, on Tumblr I was like "I'm going to sleep, I'll post it and edit it tomorrow!" Well, I thing I edited it (its 4:05 am) and imma bout to fall asleep but I knew I would've forgotten to post this damn chapter tomorrow so here you go!

** August 15th 2018. **

Hank was able to convince Connor to take a nap when they got to London (and when I say nap, I mean sleep the entire day). Connor reluctantly agreed to do so after Hank told him that they'd start looking for the entrance to Diagon Alley directly after breakfast.

Well, Hank is a man of his word.

He couldn't help but raise his brows at the so called entrance.

"A pub?" He mumbled, eyebrows raised. Connor stood besides him, back straight, hands behind his back, but Hank knew his son and he knew that Connor was about implode from the excitement. "The Leaky Cauldron." Connor mumbled in awe. Sumo barked, wagging his tail.

They looked at each other and shrugged. "Come on, lets go!"

The entered the pub, freezing as multiple people turned their heads to stare at them curiously. "Oh for fucks sake." Hank mumbled. Connor cleared his throat softly, getting the attention of the barman. "Hello, I'm Connor, that's my dad, Hank, and that's Sumo. We're new here, can you please help us?"

The man grinned. "I'm Tom and I'll be glad to show ya the way ta Diagon Alley! Come on!"

The man led them to a blank brick wall, pulling out what looked like a stick (It's a wand, Connor's mind supplied) and began tapping at specific bricks in a simple pattern. (easy to memorize, Connor thought)

He gasped softly as the wall opened up, revealing what looked like a shopping strip.

Hank's eyebrows rose, shooting into his hairline.

"I assume you got yer Hogwarts list?"

Connor blinked, staring at Tom for a second before nodding. "I memorized it."

Tom blinked rapidly, in slight surprise. "That's a long list, you sure you got it all?"

Hank smirked, putting his hand on Connor's shoulder. "Connor can memorize anything and everything. The list won't be a problem." He said pridefully.

Tom shrugged. "If ya say so."

Sumo, Hank, and Connor walked down the street, eyes wide.

Hank snapped out of his awed daze, turning to look at Connor. "What's the first thing on the list?"

Connor smiled. "Uniforms, I need three sets of plain work robes in black, one plain pointed hat for day wear, one pair of protective gloves, one winter cloak, and apparently name tags?"

Hank scoffed. "No son of mine will be wearing pointy hats and name tags. That's just dumb!"

Connor laughed. "Well, shouldn't we get wizards money though? Is there a way to interchange our money for there's?"

"I don't fucking know kid."

~~~

Luckily there was a way to do such a thing, after heading to Gringotts they were told to go to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions.

"Damn, that's a long ass name." Hank commented, walking into the store. Connor nodded in agreement, following his father.

"I'm Draco Malfoy." They heard a voice say. "Oh...hello." Another responded. They looked at where the voices were coming from, spotting two British boys being fitted for robes. A blonde boy and a raven haired boy with glasses spoke to each other.

Connor couldn't help but raise a brow, the blonde boy was posh, arrogant even. He snorted, cataloging the boy in his ' _avoid/catch these hands_ ' list while the smaller raven haired male was put into the ' _maybe friends?_ ' list.

A woman hurried over to Hank & Connor, leaving the magical tape measures to do their work on the boys.

"Hello boys, Hogwarts I assume?"

"Yes ma'am." Connor said politely. The woman giggled. "Oh! Foreigners! And polite ones too! Come now, let's get you measured!" Connor awkwardly stood next to the two other boys, fiddling with the quarter in his pocket.

"Who are you?" The blonde one asked, (Draco, he thinks) asked, nose in the air.

"I'm Connor Anderson."

"Anderson, huh? I'm Draco Malfoy. Anyways, I don't recall any magical families with the last name Anderson. Are you a mudblood?"

Connor rose his brows. He could practically see the red warning signs in his head. "Excuse me?"

"A mudblood." The blonde drawled in a condescending tone. "You know, someone born to two Muggle parents. You're a mudblood. Well, MuggleBorn if we want to use the nice term but quite frankly, I don't think there's anything very nice about your kind."

The raven haired boy frowned, staying silent, clearly unsure of what to do.

Connor clenched his fists. "Oh? Interesting."

He obediently rose his arms as the tape measurers came to him. He kept his face cold and stoic, glancing at Draco occasionally.

He looked at his father only to hold back a laugh as he glared at a blonde man with long hair that kind of looked liked Draco. By this time, the young raven haired boy left with a very large man.

Lucky!

"That's my father you know. One of the most powerful wizards in London."

Connor sighed. Yes, the raven haired boy was very lucky.

"Oh really?" Connor said dryly.

Draco look offended. "You seem to be unimpressed. What does your Muggle father do?" He said the word Muggle with such distaste, it made Connor want to wrap his hands around his pale throat and throttle him.

Maybe when no one was looking...

Connor smirked, gesturing to his father with a tilt of his head. "He's the best Lieutenant in all of Muggle America!"

Okay. He may have been exaggerating just a _little_. But he had to shut Draco up somehow.

"Humph, what even is a Lieutenant?"

Connor rolled his eyes so hard they felt like they'd disappear into his skull. He was _not_ going to deal with this.

As soon as the tape measurers were done he sped-walked to where his father was. Ignoring the blonde man who was staring at Sumo in disdain, he pulled at Hank's arm, leading him out the store after briefly speaking to Madam Malkin.

"Alright kiddo, after we get all this done we go ahead and pick up your clothes, so what's the next thing on the list?"

Connor grinned so wide, his face nearly split in two. "Books."

"Oh no." They were going to spend hours in that damn store.

They made a beeline towards Flourish and Blotts, grabbing the needed books first, Connor went from shelf to shelf also picking up multiple books on the history of magic, families, and PureBlood etiquette. (He also picked up a couple of books on killers in wizarding world to compare and contrast their psychology to a muggle serial killer but that's besides the point-)

Connor will admit it. He's only doing this to rub it in Malfoy's face.

Jesus, he hasn't even started his education yet and he already has a large and growing distaste towards his future peer.

Sometimes he fears he takes after his dad a bit too much.

Oh well. As Hank would say; _fuck it._

After spending about three hours in the bookstore, Hank glanced at his watch nodding to himself. "Hey, Con, what are the rest of the things you need?"

"A wand, one cauldron, pewter, standard size 2, one set glass or crystal phials, one telescope and one set of brass scales."

Hank took out a small notepad, scribbling everything down. "Alright, kiddo. You go get your wand and I take Sumo and get everything else. Alright?"

Connor's eyes widened, excitement twinkling in excitement. "Okay!"

Connor raced out of the shop after having his father give him some of the coins. He walked the alley up and down, stopping when he saw a large family of red heads. "Excuse me!" He called out, running towards them. The woman (the mother, he assumes) turned towards him with a warm smile. "Yes dear?"

Connor nervously fiddled with the bottom of his hoodie. "I'm sorry to be a bother, but do you know where I can get a wand?"

The eldest man (the father, obviously) seemed to brighten up. "Are you a MuggleBorn?"

"Yes."

"Ooohh!"

"Arthur! Don't scare the young man!" The woman rolled her eyes, fond smile on her face. "The store you'll want to find is called Ollivanders. It's just down over there, dearie."

Connor gave a her a grateful smile. "Thank you!" He exclaimed. The woman smiled. "Of course."

~~~

Connor walked into the small shop, bell jingling. "Ah?" An old man said, eyebrows raised. "What do we have here? Another Hogwarts student?"

"Yes sir."

The man smiled, sending a small shiver down his spine. "Well, let us get started. Which is your wand arm?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Your dominant hand."

Connor held out his left arm, staring in curiosity as the man magically measured his arm. "I assume you are a MuggleBorn."

Connor's eyebrow twitched. "Yes sir."

_How many times has he heard that in the past six hours?_

"Hm, so I might as well explain. You do not choose the wand, the wand chooses you. Now let's see..." He went to the shelves filled to the brim, carefully pulling one out. "Cherry wood and dragon heartstring. Sturdy. Give it a wave."

Connor barely moved it before it was ripped out of his hands, followed by the man mumbling. "No...no..no..hm. Try this one. Birch wood, unicorn hair. Flexible."

Connor waved it and jumped in shock as the glass of one of the windows cracked.

Ollivander barely glanced at it, sending a quick 'reparo' at the window. Connor watched in awe as the man fixed the window.

This process went on for some time now, Hank entered the store with Sumo and a bunch a bags half way through. Ollivander completely ignored them, continuing on with his task.

The older man pulled out another box, seeming to think for a second before pulling it out. "Elm wood, phoenix feather, quiet sturdy."

Connor waved the wand hesitantly, gasping as a light glowed at the tip of the wand.

"How curious."

"What is?"

The man gave him a strange look.

"Nothing, nothing at all..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor boards the train and meets two new possible friends?

** September 1st 2018 **

"Well, here we are." Hank grumbled, not liking the idea of sending his son off to a school where he'll rarely see him.

The brown owl on Connor's shoulder fluttered, pecking at his face to get his attention. "Ow! Amanda! Hey! Stop it!"

Hank chuckled, still in disbelief that Connor convinced him to get an owl just yesterday.

"You got everything?"

Connor nodded. "Yes, I'm ready."

"Great. So, where's the damn platform?"

Connor's eyes was caught by the same raven haired boy from the clothing shop, talking to the family of red heads he asked directions from.

Connor watched as two of the red heads, twins, ran into one of the walls, completely going through.

"There!"

"Where?"

"Follow me!"

Connor pulled at Hank's arm, running at the wall, Sumo panting as he sat down on the other side. Hank and Sumo aren't as young as they used to be.

Connor and Hank's eyes widened.(there's a lot of eyes widening when it comes to the wizarding world, it seems) "Woah." They chorused. "Boof!" Sumo offered.

"Guess this is platform 9 3/4." Hank mumbled.

Connor nodded a long, eyes wide. Hank sighed, watching families give their tearful goodbyes as the children clambered onto the train.

"You'll write to me?"

Connor smiled. "Of course, dad."

Hank frowned. "You should get a dog."

"That's against the rules, dad."

"So what? It'll protect you. Fuck the rules."

Connor rolled his eyes. "Are you going back to Detroit?"

Hank frowned. "I guess..."

Connor bit back tears. This is going to be the longest he's away from his dad.

"Dad-"

"I'll miss you, kiddo." Hank cut him off, knowing how emotionally constipated his son could be.

"I'll miss you too, dad."

"Alright, get on that damn fucking train before I decide to go on board with you or send Sumo with you."

"Boof!"

Connor laughed, pulling his father into a hug, hugging Sumo afterwards. "I'll see you guys during break, right?"

"You bet your ass you will!"

"Boof!"

"Now get going, Connor! Go beat everyone's asses in duels or whatever it is wizards do!"

"Boof!"

"Yes sir!" Connor snorted, running towards the train. He tried to push his luggage into the compartment but he was too short!

"Need help?" A soft and sweet voice asked. Connor turned around facing a short haired blonde girl and a tall dark skinned boy both clad in yellow and black robes.

Connor blushed out of embarrassment. "Yeah..."

"Come on, Luther."

The girl grabbed one side and the boy grabbed the other, hauling it into the compartment. "Come on! You're a first year right? We're second years, you can sit with us!"

The girl tugged at his arm, leading him down the train to an empty compartment, sitting down all together.

"So I'm Kara and this is Luther, who are you?"

"I'm Connor."

Kara grinned. "It's nice to meet you Connor! Know what house you wanna be in? We're Hufflepuffs."

Connor blinked. "I've read about them but wasn't able to get very far so I cannot give you an accurate answer to that question."

By this he means he read everything he could on every single school subject but simply glanced over the history of the school. What? He didn't have much time, anyways he was sure Hogwarts would have an extensive library where he'd be able to find books on the history of the school.

"There's four houses." Connor startled, not expecting Luther to speak. "Gryffindor, house of the brave and chivalrous. Ravenclaw, house of wit and intelligence. Slytherin, house of the cunning and ambitious. And Hufflepuff, house of the loyal and dedicated. Though, that is an over simplification. There's more to each house than just that."

Connor nodded in thought. He wasn't sure. He felt like he could fit into any house. He bit his lip. "Interesting."

"Where are you from?" Kara asked. "You're obviously American."

Connor smirked. "I could say the same to the two of you, I'm from Detroit."

Kara gasped excitedly. "So are we!"

Connor's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Huh. Small world."

Their train ride went pass smoothly if you don't count the bushy haired girl and buck toothed boy looking for a toad and the woman selling candy. ("Chocolate frogs? Wait-WAH!" The frog ran away from Connor. Kara could not stop laughing and there was a broad smile on Luther's lips.)

The train halted to a stop, Connor had changed into his plain black robes (thanks to Luther's suggestion) and was startled by a voice calling for all the first years.

Kara smiled. "That's Hagrid, nice guy. He may seem big and scary but he's just a big softie. Anyways, we gotta go. Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" Kara dragged Luther in the other direction, Connor shrugged, following the rest of the first years.

They were put on boats. Four per each. He was put on a boat a boy with two different colored eyes, a homicidal looking girl and a equally homicidal looking boy with a scar on his nose.

Damn, he picked the wrong boat.

The murderous tendencies radiating from the girl and the scarred boy made him want to throw himself overboard.

Connor watched as a tentacle came out of the water and waved at Hagrid.

Never mind, going overboard is probably not a good idea.

He sighed, patience running thin, how much longer till-

And that's when he saw it. The large looming structure of the castle, Hogwarts, his home for the next seven years of his life (minus breaks of course, he'll spend any time he gets off with his dad).

"Woah." Connor mumbled. If only Hank and Sumo were here to see this. Diagon Alley was absolutely nothing compared to Hogwarts.

He eagerly jumped off the boat, happy to both step on solid ground and stare up at the castle in wonder. "Close your mouth, you're gonna get flies." The boy with the scar scoffed, pushing past him.

Connor stumbled back, afraid he'd fall into the water before he was stabilized by the boy with different eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thank you, uhhh-"

"Markus, Markus Manfred."

Markus and Connor shook hands. "I'm Connor Anderson."

"Nice to meet you, Connor."

The two began walking together, heading into the castle, following the voice of what was now a woman, they were led into what was called the Great Hall.

The woman, Minerva McGonagall (Markus told him) began to call names.

Connor curiously looked around the room before jumping as he heard his name.

"Anderson, Connor."

Connor bit his lip, staggering towards the stool, he sat down, trying his best to neutralize his expression.

 _Hmm, interesting one, aren't you?_ The hat said.

Connor shuddered. He felt vulnerable, uncomfortable. He wasn't a fan of this.

_No one is a fan of having to be sorted, my boy. Now let's see here. You lived a very sheltered life, have you not? Well, after seeing what happened to your brother I don't blame your fathe-_

Stop it. You're supposed to sort me so do your job!

_ Well, well, well. Someone has a bit of a temper. That would do well in Gryffindor but hm, I don't see it. I'd say Hufflepuff because you do have a streak of loyalty but I've only seen it being shown towards your father and dog. Perhaps Slytherin, you are quite ambitious. Or maybe Ravenclaw. You are very intelligent my boy, you and your intelligence will go very far. I think I know what my decision is. Better be- _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh, guess which house he was sorted into. Unless I've spoken to you about it. If so dONT SPOIL IT PLS-
> 
> Also pls help I keep saying "eyes widened" or "eyebrows shot up" like no, bad Mark! Bad!! Use something different.


	4. Chapter 4

** September 1st 2018 **

" _SLYTHERIN_!"

Connor's eyes widened as his robe and tie changed colors to fit the green and silver colors of Slytherin.

Connor bit his lip, making his way towards the table.

He felt the piercing stares of Kara, Luther, Markus, and,,,was that Draco (?) on him as he walked toward the table.

Connor sat down at the end of the table where it seemed most empty, trying to ignore the heated whispering happening just besides him.

_Anderson? What family is that?_

_Is that Harry Potter over there?_

_Is that thing a Mudblood?_

_Anderson is not a wizarding name._

_Blah, blah, **fucking** blah._

Everything started out so great, now with the flurried whispers all around him, he felt like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

The rest of the sorting went peacefully until apparently the wizarding worlds favorite celebrity, the raven haired boy, Harry Potter was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Hey, dipshit. What's a mudblood like you doing here?"

Connor sighed, briefly glancing up to see it was the boy with the scar.

"I'm here the same reason you are. To learn."

_Mmm, scar face didn't like that._

"What's your name anyways, freak?"

"Connor Anderson, and you are?"

The boy smirked. "Gavin Kamski."

_Well Gavin, would you mind if I pushed you off a cliff?_

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

Gavin's eyes narrowed hearing the overly polite tone. 

"If you know what's good for you, you Muggle scum, you'll stay quiet and stay out of my way."

Connor stared at him blankly.

_Connor.exe has shut down. Initializing_Fake_Smile_Protocol__

"Of course, Kamski."

Gavin scoffed, glaring at Connor as they ate.

Great. He's in Slytherin and everyone hates him. Awesome.

After dinner, they were led to the dungeons by two older students. Head boy and girl? He thinks were the titles.

He sighed, watching as they opened the door to the dorm with a password. As soon as they were done with their welcoming speech, he hurried to the room he was assigned.

 _Shit_.

He has to share a room.

He quickly changed his clothes to his sleep wear, sitting on his bed, he placed his wand underneath his pillow.

Yes, he's going to sleep with his wand.

No, he doesn't trust his roommates.

Yes, he'll hex them if he has to.

He watches three other boys walk into the dorm. Draco Malfoy, Gavin Kamski, and a dark skinned Italian boy he believes is Blaise Zabini.

_Mmhm. This was going to be a mess._

Draco & Gavin stared at him as if he were the scum of the earth while Blaise seemed relatively neutral.

_Possible ally?_

Connor kept his face blank and guarded, knowing he had to adapt to their liking.

He stared at them, trying to get a read of their body language.

If living with a cop has taught him anything, it's how to read people like an open book and tell them what they want to hear.

Connor doesn't think he'll do that though. Well, maybe  

He closed the green curtains surrounding his bed, tuning in on the hushed whispers.

"Filthy mudblood." _Draco_.

"He doesn't seem that bad. He's barely said a word." _Blaise?_

"That piece of shit talked back to me earlier. Pretty sure he has an ego as big as my brother." _Gavin_ and hey! _NOT TRUE!_

In fact, Connor's ego is so small it's practically nonexistent.

Well, I mean. That's an exaggeration and kind of a lie.

_Whatever! You get the point!_

Connor frowned, laying back in bed.

This is going to be a long ass year.

The next day, Connor woke up when it was practically still dark out.

Not that he could tell, they are in the dungeons after all  

It was currently 5:49 am and breakfast started at 7:30 am. Connor nodded to himself, getting ready for the day.

Shower, clothes, hair, teeth, bag, wand.

30 minutes later and he was out! He walked into the common room.

Completely empty.

He bit his lip. Should he stay or start heading towards the great hall?

He narrowed his eyes, nodding, great hall.

Anyways, it was Sunday, what were they gonna do? _Expel_ him?

Well, I mean, _maybe_.

But not likely.

He walked down the halls, back straight, head held high. His uniform and hair perfect as usual.

He walked into the great hall, curiously looking at the small amount of people who were sitting at the tables.

He jumped, feeling someone tap his back.

It was Kara, Luther watching him from the Hufflepuff table with an unsure look on his face. "Uh, you probably don't want to hang out with us but, uh, seeing as you're a muggleborn and stuff, the other Slytherin might be a bit-"

"I'd love to sit with you and Luther."

Kara seemed to have relaxed, a grin forming on her lips. "Come on then!" She grabbed his hand, happily pulling him toward the Hufflepuffs.

The few Hufflepuffs at the table froze as the first year Slytherin sat down. "Uh, hi.."

Oh damn, it was _tense._

One of the first years bit his lips. "Hi, I'm Josh."

Connor's eyes sparkled. "I'm Connor."

Josh smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

As time ticked by, the hall slowly started to fill. He could feel the glares of all the Slytherin's.

He looked up, meeting the eye of an older Ravenclaw. The Ravenclaw (that looked like an older version of Gavin with a man bun) smirked, tilting his head a bit.

Connor shuddered, getting a vibe of stranger danger. 

_Who was that?_

Connor was broke out of his thoughts when Kara nudged him. "You should go back to the Slytherins, they're handing our schedules out."

Connor blinked, nodding, he bid the Hufflepuffs goodbye, heading towards the snakes den.

_Literally._

Connor shrunk back as the greasy haired, overgrown bat handed him a parchment with his schedule.

_Oh, if only someone could hit him with the killing curse._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh.


	5. Chapter 5

**September 2nd 2018**

Mmm, _Sunday's_.

Sunday's fucking _suck_.

Connor stared at the lake. He should jump into the lake. Let the tentacles and darkness overtake him.

Wait. That doesn't sound...

Hm.

Never mind he didn't want to think about it.

"Hello."

Connor looked at the girl sit besides him.

Oh. It's the homicidal girl. Looks likes she's a Slytherin too. "Hi."

She stared at him before averting her eyes. "So you're the famous muggleborn Malfoy and Kamski can't shut up about, huh?"

Connor snorted. "What? No 'mudblood'?"

The girl shrugged. "It's stupid."

Connor nodded, small smile on his face. "I don't think I caught your name."

"I'm North."

"I'm Connor."

The two sat in a comfortable silence, content with not saying anything.

Connor sighed, leaning back onto the grass, North following.

Connor bit back a grin. "Are beanies allowed?" He asked, eyeing the Slytherin green hat on her head.

North gave him an incredibly serious look. "No."

" _PFFFFTTT_ -"

"Oh look, it's the freaks. Looks like they're dating now!" Draco said loudly.

North and Connor rolled their eyes. "It hasn't even been a day and we've already got enemies."

"Apparently we're also dating now." Connor added.

North laughed sitting up, Connor following. They both stood up, dusting their clothes off.

Malfoy fumed, stomping closer, followed by his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle. "Don't ignore me!"

They ignored him.

~~~

North bumped his shoulder, her eyes wide. "Shit."

"What's wrong?" Connor asked.

"It's Albus Dumbledore."

"The headmaster?"

North grunted. Connor looked in front of him, locking eyes with Headmaster Dumbledore.

The mans usually sparkling eyes seemed to have dulled and narrowed when he saw Connor.

 _Strange_.

"Hello Headmaster Dumbledore." The two Slytherin's chorused.

The headmaster forced a smile onto his face. "Hello Mr. Connor and Ms. North. If I may ask, what are you doing wandering the halls on a Sunday evening?"

North shrugged. "This school is huge, we're exploring and marking down our classrooms so we don't get lost."

Albus nodded thoughtfully. "Understandable."

He stared at Connor for a second, seemingly going right through him, he forced another smile onto his face. "You remind me of someone I used to know, Mr. Anderson."

Connor was surprised by the sudden use of his last name, jumping slightly. "If you don't mind me asking, who do I remind you of, sir?"

Dumbledore sighed. "I must go! I am very busy! Very nice chatting with you two but I must get going."

"What the fuck?" North mumbled.

_What the fuck, indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, I was kinda blanking out in this chapter so it's most definitely not my best. Next chapter, they will be strting classes (yay! Interactions between Gryffindor/Slytherin) and there will hopefully be more Gavin as well. I also just wanna address some stuff, I want to cut back on the whole mudblood/muggleborn thing because while it's trying to show that Connor can be just as good as any Pureblood Slytherin, there's also something different to him from other muggleborns. Also, North & Connor are besties!! I low key ship them as friends but i don't see anyone else who does so I fucking HAD to make them friends. Kay I'm done.


	6. Chapter 6

** September 3rd 2018 **

It was the first day of classes and Connor didn't know what to feel.

He liked Professor Flitwick, Sprout, and McGonagall but now he was in his last class, Potions. _Fun_. Note the sarcasm. 

Connor had just walked into the classroom, North besides him. They made their way towards one of the desks near the front, waiting for Professor Snape to whoosh in like the overgrown bat he was.

"Hey, mate, those are the Slytherins I was telling you about." North and Connor looked up, glancing across the room to the Gryffindor table.

"Gryffindors." North sneered.

The voice belonged to a tall and lanky red head, freckles splattered all over his face.

The red head sat besides Harry Potter and the bushy haired girl who asked for help finding a toad.

Connor cleared his throat, glad about the fact that they were in the same row. "Excuse me." The three Gryffindors jumped, turning to face him. "I'm sorry, we're you talking about my friend and I?"

The red head frowned. "Yeah. Maybe we were. What're you gonna do?"

"Ronald! Stop it!" The girl hissed, pulling at the sleeve of his robe.

Connor tilted his head, somewhat mockingly. "Interesting. Mind telling me why you were talking about us, exactly?"

Ron narrowed his eyes. "You're just like the rest of the slimey snakes. I thought the hat just made a mistake and you needed help. Guess I was wrong."

Connor rose his eyebrows and forced a smile onto his face. "Sorry to disappoint. But I don't need anyone to help me. Especially not three Gryffindors."

He smirked as he heard some of his house-mates nod in approval. The smirk dropped as he felt a pair of eyes burning into his back.

He glanced over at where the feeling was coming from. It was Markus giving him a disappointment frown.

Whatever. That friendship was doomed from the start anyways.

_Was it?_

~~~

The overgrown bat finally swooped into the class, the doors bursting open, a permanent scowl on his face.

"Oof." North mumbled. Connor nodded in agreement.

Snape stood at the front of the class, eyes narrowed.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. His voice was stern and cold, causing the students to clamp their mouths shut. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Silence followed the speech, students shifting uncomfortably as he analyzed the class.

"Potter!" Snape sneered. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Connor resisted shooting his arm up in the air. He feels like Professor Snape wouldn't appreciate that.

"I don't know, sir," Harry said.  
Snape's lips curled into a sneer. "Tut, tut-fame clearly isn't everything."  
He ignored Hermione's hand.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"  
Connor winced, feeling slight sympathy towards the raven haired boy.

Snape was still ignoring Hermione's hand.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomack of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

Over the noise, Snape said, "And a point will be taken from Gryffindor House for your cheek, Potter."

He swept around in his long black cloak, watching them...

A buck tooth boy yelped as his cauldron melted.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the spilled potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Then he rounded on Harry and Ron, who had been working next to the boy.  
"You—Potter—why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

Harry opened his mouth, about to say something but his ginger friend kicked him.

"Don't push it," Ron mutterred, "I've heard Snape can turn very nasty."

Connor averted his eyes, cutting and separating the ingredients quickly and efficiently.

North let out a quite whistle. "Woah, you're like a natural at this."

Connor blushed slightly, pouring the ingredients into the cauldron.

He tried to ignore Snape as he hovered over him, eyes narrowed.

"Mr. Anderson." Snape began. Connor and North tensed up. "...good job." The man said somewhat reluctantly.

The two Slytherins relaxed. "Holy shit." North mumbled.

Connor didn't look up from stirring his cauldron. He was not going to fail. Not after _that_.  

"Hm." He hummed. "I doubt that's going to happen often but at least I have bragging rights over something now."

North snorted, hiding her grin behind her hand. "Shit dude, you better fucking rub that in everyone's face."

"Hm, I will. Maybe." Connor winked, giving her a sly grin.

" _Maybe so_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Teacher meetings! I'm really bad with writing school settings so I'm trying to avoid writing them in class as much as possible and only including important parts but if you wanna know how Connor is doing in class, pretty good in all of them, obviously he's a smart kid and learns/catches onto things quickly. So yeah. Also, y'all know Connor is gonna be a fucking angel around teachers but y'all also know Dumbledore isn't gonna fall for that shit and alSO IM SORRY RON ILY HE'LL BE GOOD I PROMISE!


	7. Chapter 7

**September 7th 2018**

Dumbledore sat at the head of the round table, cheerful eyes twinkling. "So, how are this years bunch of students? How's Mr. Potter doing?"

Snape scoffed. "They're all average and Mr. Potter is possibly below average in my class but there is this one boy, Connor Anderson. The American Muggleborn."

Professor Sprout nodded. "Oh yes! Connor Anderson and Neville Longbottom are two of my best students!"

"Quite brilliant at Charms too, he was the 3rd one who was able to levitate a feather. Even had it floating around his head." Flitwick added joyfully.

"While he is not the most powerful young wizard I've seen, he surely is gifted. He had some trouble with Transfiguration but as soon as I told him what he was doing wrong, he caught on quickly. I think one of his best talents is the fact that he's able to catch on to things very quickly. He's also very polite and once understanding the concept and accomplishing his part, he moved on to help other students, acting almost as if it were his mission to do so." McGonagall said.

Many of the other teachers nodded in agreement. "He sure as hell is fast on a broom, that's for sure." Hooch said. "Merlins beard, you should've seen him. Quick, clean, and fast. It's almost as if he was _made_ to be jumping from one roof top to another. I feel like Snape may have a good chance with Connor on the Quidditch. I feel like that boy would do fantastic in any position."

Snape nodded, a nearly invisible smile on his face. "Yes, I've seen him fly."

Albus frowned. "And you, Professor Quirrell?" The man wearing the turban gasped, jumping in surprise. His eyes darted around the room. "H-he is qu-quite the ta-talented young m-man. He h-has potential, g-great pote-ntial..."

Albus' frown deepened. "What's wrong, Albus?" McGonagall asked.

Albus sighed, shaking his head. "He reminds of two students that I've worked with. Neither of which have been any good."

All the teachers frowned, staring at the headmaster.

"What are you implying?" Snape questioned, eyes narrowed.

"Maybe...maybe things aren't all as they seem to be with young Mr. Anderson,"

~~~

"Are you eating a burger for breakfast?" Gavin looked up, giving Connor an annoyed look. "Yeah, so what? Got a problem with that?"

Connor blinked, furrowing his brows. "No, _I_ don't. But surely your _cholesterol_ does."

Gavin rolled his eyes and North held back a snicker.

"Whatever."

"I'm simply stating a fact. That burger is extremely unhealthy. I recommend you watch your diet unless you want to end up in a early grave."

Gavin felt himself becoming flustered. He sighed, putting the burger down in favor of eating some waffles and strawberries. "There? Happy? Will you leave me alone now?" His voice was muffled by the amount of food he was shoving into his mouth.

Connor grinned, eyes bright. "While that is still not the healthiest thing, especially with the amount of syrup you've put on it, but it is better than a burger."

Gavin felt himself blushing from being on the receiving end of Connor's smile.

 _He has a really nice smile_.

Gavin shook his head, scoffing. "Whatever, prick."

~~~

"Why do you dislike me so much?"

"Why are you following me around on a Saturday?" Gavin shot back, looking at the taller Slytherin with narrowed eyes.

Connor frowned. "I mean no harm, I just-"

" _Ughhhhh_ -"

"Gavin, _please_."

"When did I say you could call me by my first name?"

"Hey! Connor!"

Gavin took this as his chance to run off. As soon as Connor looked over towards whoever called him, Gavin took off.

 _Shit_. Why was his face so red?

~~~

"Hey! Connor!"

It was Markus. Connor squashed down the slight feeling of guilt he felt from their first potions class.

"Markus."

Markus frowned, his green and blue eyes piercing through him. "I'm disappointed..."

Connor rose his brow, staring to walk away. He was not going to deal with this.

"Crap! Wait, please! I didn't mean it like that! I meant like, I'm sad about the way you acted in potions. How you spoke about Gryffindors."

"I apologize, Markus. But I'd rather not be ostracized by my entire house and my temper was waning."

Markus sighed. "I just wish people wouldn't discriminate against others for the color of their robes. It's stupid. What are they going to do once they get out of school? Keep up petty school house rivalries."

"I understand. I wish there was a way to take that down and just keep peace between houses. Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor were actually very good friends according to the books I've read.

Markus' eyes widened. "You can help me! I'm creating a group of people from different houses who think the same as us! We're called Jericho and-"

"I'm sorry." Connor shook his head. "I can't."

"But-"

"I have to go find my friend, excuse me."

~~~

Connor ran to the one place he knew he wouldn't be bothered. The library. He sighed, walking in, he weaved in between the shelves, stopping when he saw a bushy haired girl struggling to reach for a book.

It was the same girl who hangs around Ron and Harry.

Connor sighed, knowing he couldn't leave her to struggle like this, he reached for the book, his height giving him an advantage.

He glanced at the cover.

"The Philosophers Stone, huh?" He said, handing the book to the girl. The girl gasped, averting her eyes. "Erm, yes, it's a very...interesting subject."

Connor cracked a small smile. "I'm sure it is."

"You're Connor Anderson, right?"

"Yes, and you are...."

"Hermione Granger."

They shook hands. "Listen.." She sighed. "In sorry how Ron acted a couple of days ago. I don't think he really likes me so it's a bit difficult..."

Connor smiled softly, "I should be the one apologizing, I only dug the knife in further."

"Ron and Harry have not shut up about you."

Connor let out a disbelieving laugh. "I can't believe it. Do they not have anything better to talk about?"

Hermione shrugged helplessly. "I just wanted to apologize on Ronald's behalf, he doesn't really think before he acts."

Connor sighed, a small grin slipping on his face. "I'm just glad North didn't get involved. She's absolutely murderous."

Hermione giggled. Connor couldn't help but smile. She had a nice laugh.

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, I have to go. I told Harry I'd meet them by the lake."

Connor nodded. "Alright, have fun." He watched as Hermione smiled at him, running out of the library, a wide grin and rosy blush on her cheeks.

Connor belatedly wondered what it was like to blush. He doesn't think he's ever been flustered.

He sighs, eyes wandering back to the empty slot where the book on the philosophers stone was.

Connor narrowed his eyes.

He has a feeling that Hermione didn't just take the book out of genuine curiosity.

_So...why?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the plot thickens!! There's going to be much larger time skips in between chapters now. So hopefully the story will pick up a bit more. Also, oof. 1st years are hard to write. They're like 11? And I'm 14, so it shouldn't be that hard to write them bUT IT IS, I feel like they sound older hELP! Anyways, what's this? Interactions between Gavin/Connor and *gasp* Hermione/Connor? Oh dear? Will this be a love triangle? *Ron walks in with heart eyes for Hermione* A LOVE SQUARE??? also, haha, guess who the two students are. The ones that Con reminds Albus of. One of them is fairly easy to figure out since I've compared Con to him before. Also, sorry if some sentences or paragraphs are weird. This chapter skipped around a lot and I did these scenes completely out of order and went back and put the pieces together and tried to have it flow nicely. I don't think this is my best chapter tho that's for sure. I DO know that by the time we get to Connor spending Halloween in Hogwarts it's gonna get good.


	8. Chapter 8

** October 31st 2018 **

It was now Halloween, also known as Samhain in the wizarding world. The Great Hall was decorated with fake bats flying across the room, candles floating mid air and the tables were filled with Halloween themed treats.

Connor couldn't help but look around in slight awe, memories of the first Halloween he could remember with his family flashed through his mind.

He remembers helping Cole pick out costumes, dressing up Sumo in those dumb dog outfits, his father grinning as he came out in his police uniform claiming it was his costume, his _mom_ -

Connor shut his eyes, a pounding headache taking over. He groaned silently. North gave him a concerned look. "Hey, you okay?"

"Migraine." His hissed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Drink water, you've been doing nothing but pouring over textbooks all day. You didn't take one break. You're probably dehydrated."

Connor grimaced, taking a sip. "Yeah, you're right." The lie left his mouth before he could stop it.

This didn't seem to satisfy North. "Go to Madam Pomfrey if it gets worst."

"I'm _fine_. Just a migraine. Everyone gets them."

North stared at him skeptically before sighing. "Have you been speaking to your dad?"

Daily correspondence with his father has been consistent. A letter every day. Back and forth. It became a routine, he didn't even have to think about it anymore. He'd feel bad for Amanda seeing how much she has to fly but she seems to enjoy it, especially when Hank gives her bacon.

"Yes, we've been speaking everyday."

"That's...that's good."

"And how about _your_ family?"

She blinked, averting her eyes. "It's complicated."

"Would you like to speak about it?"

"It's... _tense_. They're already planning on having me married off to some wizard the second I graduate."

"Arranged marriage?" Connor scrunched his nose up.

North sighed. "It's a fairly common thing in the wizarding. I really don't want to go home so I'm planning on staying here the whole year."

"And summer?"

North shrugged. "Not sure yet. Just like I'm not sure who I'm going to be married off to." She said bitterly, glaring at the plate in front of her.

"Would you like to stay the summer with me?"

North gasped softly, glancing at her best (and only) friend in shock. "You would do that?"

Connor smiled. "Of course, you're my best friend. Anyways, you live in Detroit too so even if your parents don't allow it, we can still meet up sometime."

Her eyes lit up. "Will your dad let me come?"

"He'll be over the moon by the fact that I've made some friends and want one to stay over. Anyways, it gets boring and lonely when he goes to work, at least I'll have someone to talk to and take Sumo on walks with."

North couldn't help but laugh joyfully and throw her arms around Connor's torso, bringing him in for a hug. They ignored the strange looks they were getting.

North because she was too happy to care and Connor because he's never been hugged by anyone but his father which were still a rare occurrence since they both seem to shy away from physical affection.

Connor froze, hesitantly wrapping his arms around North, returning the hug.

Sadly, the moment was ruined by the DADA professor, Professor Quirrell, running into the room screaming and panting.

" _TROLL_! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" He whimpered, promptly fainting.

Connor tensed up faintly hearing either Ron or Harry cry out "Hermione!"

_Hermione, shit! Where was she?_

North stiffened, pulling away from Connor as the Prefects attempted to usher the panicking students to their dorms. "Dungeons? That's where the Slytherin Common Room is!"

Connor's eyes trailed after the two retreating forms of Ron and Harry.

"I don't think the troll is in the dungeon."

"Wha-?"

" _Why_ would Professor Quirrell be in the dungeons? In fact _why_ would he not be in the Great Hall at all?"

Connor shot up, running in the same direction where the duo went.

"Connor! Wait up!" He faintly heard North chase after him followed by three other pairs of footsteps. He skidded to a stop in front of a forked path.

Luther, Kara, North, and Markus stopped behind him. "If you were an upset girl, where would you go?"

" _The bathrooms_!" Kara and North exclaimed.

"Yeah, but which one?" Markus questioned out loud.

"She was in the Great Hall till I saw her run out. She couldn't have gone far." Luther reasoned.

Connor analyzed the area. "First floor girls bathroom it is." He made a sharp turn, breaking out into a run.

"AHH!"

The group heard the high pitched scream, only spurring them on to go faster.

The troll stood in the bathroom, approaching the 1st year with deadly intent.

"How in Merlins name did a _troll_ get into the _school_?" North exclaimed.

 _Safest wizarding school, my ass_.

"I don't know and nows not the time to think about it." Connor grunted, rolling under the trolls legs, pulling out his elm wand.

Markus let out a small whistle. "Smooth."

" _Potter_!" He yelled. " _Watch out_!" He yelled as the troll attempted to squash the Gryffindor with his club.

Harry jumped out of the way as the rest of the students rushed in.

"Kara! North! Get Hermione out of here!" Connor cried out, watching as Harry jumped onto the trolls back, sticking his wand into its nose.

Ron, Luther, and Markus seemed to have had the same idea by casting a Levitation Charm on the trolls club, attempting to knock it out.

Knowing it won't do much, Connor went through a list of spells that he had self-studied, picking the one that seemed to best suit his needs. Mustering as much power as he could, Connor yelled out the curse. " _Confringo_!"

Harry yelped as the head of the troll exploded, falling to the floor.

Everyone froze, gaping at the young first year now covered in troll blood. "That...that's-" Hermione stuttered. "That's a 5th year spell!"

Connor smiled sheepishly. "Uh, I read ahead and practiced during my free time."

Markus rose a brow, giving him a nod out of respect. "Impressive."

They turned around as they heard the rush of people running towards them.

It was Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Professor Sprout, Professor McGonagall and Professor Quirrell.

"What happened here?" McGonagall gasped, staring at the mess in front of them.

Hermione bit her, lip, stepping forward. "It was my fault. I was upset and wasn't thinking and ran up here to hide."

"That doesn't explain the troll corpse." Snape drawled.

No one said a thing.

"Well? Who was it?" Snape asked, clearly annoyed.

Connor sighed, stepping forward. "It was me, sir."

"What spell was it?"

"...the blasting curse."

The professors (+ Headmaster) stared at him in a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"I do not tolerate _lies_ , Mr. Anderson." Snape sneered.

"He's...he's not lying." North said, coming to his defensive. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Headmaster Dumbledore gave him a wary look before plastering on a fake smile. "I am just glad all of you are safe. Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Manfred, Ms. Granger. Five points to each of you for your courage and bravery."

Professor Sprout stared at him, appalled. "You give them points but not the others?"

Dumbledore frowned. "Well-"

"I award five points to Mr. Anderson, Ms. Williams, Mr. Andronikov, and Ms. Kelly. You were all brave for coming up here and helping Ms. Granger. Now, you should all head back to your dorms and clean up."

"Wait," Connor let out a small and somewhat nervous chuckle. "Professor Quirrell claimed the troll was in the dungeon, but clearly it never was since someone else would've seen it leaving the dungeons and head up here. Are we just going to ignore this?"

Dumbledore stroke his beard, staring at Connor in a way that he didn't look at any other student. "We shall speak of this later. Now, go clean up."

As the group walked away, going their separate ways, Connor glanced at Quirrell, eyes narrowing as he saw the Professor glaring at him with pure, seething hatred.

Connor frowned, looking away. Something was wrong here, and he was going to figure it out.

~~~

** The Next Day **

"Soooo," North started, leaning her cheek against her palm. "Everyone knows about how you saved Granger from a troll by using a blasting curse."

"Wait, it's true?" Gavin asked, staring at the two in shock.

"Yup."

"Oh my god." Connor groaned, banging his head against the small coffee table in the Slytherins Common Room.

" _Impossible_! I don't believe it!" Draco sneered.

"Oh, you better believe it, babey, we got a genius on our side."

"Just fucking kill me now."

North gasped, slapping the back of Connor's head.

" _Watch your profanity_!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is my favorite chapter so far???
> 
> Also, I altered the whole history of the blasting curse and made it a 5th year spell because like I couldn't find a light spell that would do what I wanted and many HP spells and google doesn't really help me so oh whale. Also! Last names! 
> 
> Kara Williams, Luther Andronikov, and North Kelly. Kelly is the last name of North's actress, Williams is cuz of Todd and Andronikov is cuz of Zlatko. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Looks like Harry isn't the only hero in town! It's only been a day and Connor is already sick of all the heart eyes people are looking at him with and will practically do anything at the moment to revert back to a nobody everyone avoided. Oh, how amusing it is to Connor to watch everyone's opinions change with the snap of your fingers.
> 
> P.S. I am in no way trying to make Dumbledore the villain in this fic I am simply trying to show how biased he could be.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a chapter? It's kinda a filler chapter.

**November 2nd 2018**

It's been a day or so since Connor Anderson saved Hermione Granger from a troll on that Halloween night and it seems his hero status has been raging like a roaring fire.

Wherever he goes, whispers follow. Eyes following his movements as if it were of the upmost importance. Some in hatred, some with respect, and some with full on idolization.

"So, how's our favorite hero doing." Malfoy drawled, staring at Connor.

Connor was currently in the common room, sitting in a love-seat styled chair with North besides him, seeing as they were both able to fit.

Connor looked up from his book on spells, eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

"Well, _obviously_ , I want to congratulate or newest hero!" He exclaimed. He frowned mockingly. "Sadly your heroics won't get you into PigFarts!"

North stared at him in horror. "What the fuck, Malfoy?" The only ones who nodded along to what he said were Crabbe and Goyle. "Yeah! PigFarts!" They said.

Gavin leant towards Blaise. "When did he snap?" Gavin whispered to him.

"I think he's jealous."

Gavin's eyebrows rose. "Oh?"

"Oh yes." Blaise smirked. "Draco won't admit it but he has a crush on Granger."

Gavin choked on his spit. "A mudblood?"

"Oh mate," Blaise gave him 'the look'. "You have _no_ room to talk."

"What?"

Blaise rolled his eyes. What an idiot.

Gavin was about to say something but was cut off by laughter.

"HOLY SHIT! BHAAHAHA!" North was leaning against Connor, fake and mocking laughter spilling from her lips. "He's fucking delusional!" She screamed.

The common room was relatively empty but the few students who did stick around backed away from the area North and Connor sat, knowing death awaits the next poor soul who speaks to her that's not Connor.

"Malfoy, sweet heart! Go get your head checked by Madam Pomfrey! _PigFarts_? Seriously?!"

Connor snorted, biting back a smirk. Draco let out a gasp. "You dare question-"

"Dear Merlin! Shut up, Malfoy!" Gavin groaned, rubbing at his temples. "You're giving me a headache!"

"Why, you-" Draco was cut off by Connor watching North and Connor running out of the common room.

"Bloody hell!" He growled.

The two first year wizards skidded to a stop once they entered the library.

"Why'd you do that? Things were getting good!" North said, eyes wide and cheeks flushed from the adrenaline.

Connor shushed her. "Don't speak so loud, this is a library." He hissed.

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, well, what are we doing in a _library_?"

Connor glanced in her direction. "A little bit of research. Remember the troll?"

"Yes, of course."

"Well, like you said. How could a troll get into one of the 'safest wizarding schools' out there? Unless, it was let in."

North stared at him with an unreadable face. "You don't really think someone...let the troll in. Who?"

Connor scoffed. "Come on, North. You're smarter than this. Who do you think it was?"

Her eyes widened. "Professor Quirrell"

A soft, slow, silent clap sounded from behind them. "Nice job. I'm impressed. But to be fair, you are quite intelligent, Mr. Anderson."

The two first years spun around, freezing in surprise.

"Elijah Kamski." Connor said analytically. "Gavin Kamski's older brother. You're a 6th year Ravenclaw. A prefect. You're planning on starting your own business after graduation, correct?"

Elijah gave him an appraising look. "Impressive. You've done your research, haven't you?"

"It's a hobby. Old families are quite interesting to research. What I find extraordinary is the fact that despite your families inbreeding, you still have some what of a brain. Although, I can't say the same thing for your brother."

Elijah smirked, raising his brows. "You are much more than I thought you'd be, Mr. Anderson."

Elijah elegantly moved past them, robes billowing out behind him. He reached up for a shelf, slender fingers wrapping around an old book.

"This book is much better than the one Granger checked out." He said flippantly. "It should help you get a head start on what you want to know. You are on the correct path so far, but I'm quite curious to see which you decide to follow. Good luck."

Elijah handed the book to Connor, smirking, he tilted his head. A knowing glint in his eyes.

"Have fun." He cooed, walking away.

Once the older student was out of earshot, North narrowed her eyes and looked at Connor. "He knows something we don't."

Connor started at the spot where Elijah Kamski stood moments ago. Shoulders tense, knuckles white from how tightly he was holding the old book.

He glanced at the book cover.

_ The Philosophers Stone _

The name of the author was faded and unrecognizable. Connor pursed his lips.

"He knows much more than he's letting on, that's for sure."

North bit her lip. "Let's get outta here."

Connor nodded his head in agreement. "Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I give North, Connor (and the rest of the American students) a Thanksgiving break? Or should I wait till they get to Summer??? I feel like them getting a break during that time would be unfair to the non-American students. Idk. So, next chapter will either be taking place directly after this one or during winter break. Idk yet. I'm sorry I'm a mess wmekememdmt


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I've had major writers block and I had a hard time with this chapter and took me forever to finish. Not a going on here, just a bit of character development I guess?

**December 18th 2018**

It was the beginning of Winter break.

Connor's heart clenched, feeling guilty for not being able to be with his father, but he knows something is wrong in this school and wants to find out what it is before anyone gets seriously hurt.

He watched as all the students left, leaving Connor and North alone with the occasional other student wandering the halls.

Connor sat on the bed in his dorm room, not even looking up as North sat besides him as he organized his notes.

"So, what do we have so far, genius?"

"Well, first of all, Professor Quirrell is a strange man..."

"You mean he's a fucking weirdo. It's okay Connor, you can say it."

Connor rolled his eyes, ignoring the girl. "I've been watching his movements and it's quite strange. I've caught him speaking to himself, sneaking off into the forbidden forest, and he never seems to show up for dinner."

"Mhmm, and how did you know he sneaks off to the forbidden forest?"

"..."

"You stalked him, didn't you?"

"It _was_ _not_  stalking!"

"Okay, so you _followed_ him into the forbidden forest."

"No!" Connor sputtered. "Nothing like that! I followed him to the border."

"That's not much better." North pointed out.

Connor rolled his eyes. "Shut up!" He groaned.

North snickered. "Alright, alright, what else?"

"Well, Potter's scar seems to burn or hurt whenever he's around the professor. He never says anything but he looks like he's in pain."

"Maybe he's just constipated."

North shut up one she saw Connor's glare.

"Obviously, there's something going on, and I think it has to do with the Philosophers Stone!"

"Maybe he has He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named on the back of his head."

"North, that's absolutely ridiculous, why would Voldemort- wait! The turban!"

North flinched, hearing the dark lords name. "Wait, first of all, I was joking! Second of all, did you just say _HIS_ name!"

Connor hummed. "It's just a name, North. It's not like it's cursed or anything. Also, I'm not saying that there's a face on the back of his head but maybe he's hiding something. Quirrell has never worn a turban until now, there's _PHOTO_ evidence."

"It's a fashion statement."

"Hush, I'm thinking."

"Whatever you say, Sherlock."

"What if...we speak to Potter and his friends and try and get information out of them?"

"Your insane. Absolutely fucking insane. How would we do that?"

Connor shrugged. "During dinner. Anyways, Hermione has spoken to me, I think she likes me."

North rose her brows. "Like in a friendly way or in a 'I want you to fuck me' way?"

"First of all, I don't know, possibly? Maybe it's romantic. Like I said, I don't know. Second of all, we are 11, no sexual intercourse, North!"

"Right, sorry." North sprawled herself out onto Connor's bed, limbs outstretched like a starfish. "So what you're saying is that you're going to exploit and manipulate her emotions to get what you want?"

Connor winced. "It sounds terrible when you say it like that..."

North sat up, eyebrows furrowed. "That's because it is terrible! This is a bad idea, Connor! You're going to hurt her!"

Connor let out a sarcastic laugh. "Since when did you care about Gryffindors?"

North flushed out of anger. "I don't! I just! Ugh! I don't care about them, they can all fuck off but Hermione has never done anything to piss me off! She seems like a good person!"

Connor frowned. "North-"

"No! Don't 'North' me! Connor, this is terrible!"

"This is important! We need to find more information."

"Is that all the joy you get out of life? Numbers, and information, and statistics? Am I just another number in your head? In a statistic? Another zero or one?"

"North, please."

"And what if this is nothing? Maybe we're just being over imaginative kids who maybe dislike a teacher so we give him a shady story to make him seem evil."

"North, listen-"

"No. Stop it Connor. I'm not listening. I love you, you're my best friend and I'll always be there for you but this? Connor, please don't do this."

Connor bit his lip, nodding.

"Of course. I respect you and your wishes. I won't do it."

"Thank you, Connor."

_Connor gave her a sweet smile, fingers crossed behind his back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Connor, you little asshole!" I say as I turn him into the biggest asshole of the story. Not even Gavin can compare to how much of a ruthless asshole Connor can be.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I got really stuck and didn't know what to write, but here it is! Hopefully the next chapters will be quicker to write.

**December 25th 2018**

It was Christmas Day. Connor's eyes flutter open.

It's been about seven days since his little argument with North. Connor has not spoken to Hermione seeing as she's been avoiding him like the plague. Whenever he approaches her, her face turns tomato red and she runs away.

A fever perhaps?

Connor entertains the thought of Hermione's small crush on him growing but he was unsure.

He could see that she held an attraction towards him but seeing as he's never had a crush, he couldn't be sure.

He sits up, his eyes seeming to glide over to Gavin Kamski's sleeping body a couple of beds away from him.

Connor tilts his head, staring at the boy.

He looks completely different when he was asleep.

The constant furrow of his brow was smoothed out, his usually clenched jaw was slack, lips parted.

He looks... _nice_.

Shaking his head, he quickly stomps his thoughts down, heading to the Common Room.

"North." He grins at the girl, sitting besides her in front of the Christmas tree.

The girl sighs, leaning her head against Connor's shoulder. "I can't wait for summer."

Connor smiles in agreement. "It'll be great."

A couple of minutes later, Gavin walks into the Common Room.

He freezes, locking gazes with North and Connor. His usual bravado and arrogance seems to have been sucked out of him.

He silently sits down in one of the plush chairs and sighed, trying to avoid looking at them.

Connor bit his lips, hesitating, he glances Gavin. "Would you like to sit with us?"

North and Gavin both look at him in surprise.

The boy shifts uncomfortably, eyes narrowing. "I've been nothing but an ass to you but now you want me to sit with you?"

Connor shrugs, small smile on his lips. "It's Christmas, you shouldn't be alone during Christmas!"

Gavin sighs, getting up, he sat next to Connor. "There." He grumbles. "You happy?"

Connor's smile widens. "Very happy!"

Gavin blushes, cheeks turning a light pink. "Whatever, dipshit."

Connor grabs one of the boxes, the only one with his name on it, he narrows his eyes noticing holes poked into the box.

It was heavy.

He gently pulls it closer to him, snatching the note off the top of the box.

 _Son,_  
Take care of him and make sure he's not seen. I'd rather you not get in trouble in your first year.  
-Dad

Connor blinks rapidly, putting down the letter, he takes the top of the box off and...

Oh.

Well...

....hm.

The three Slytherins sit in shock, staring at the adorable ball of fluff in front of them.

"Is...is that a _dog_?" Gavin asks in shock.

"Yes." Connor responds. "A German Shepard to be exact." He scratches the puppy behind the ears, grinning at the response he got.

"What're you gonna name him?" North questions, gently touching the dogs soft fur.

"Puppy?"

Gavin huffs out a mocking laugh. "Please tell me you're not being serious."

"I apologize. Creativity isn't really my area of expertise." Connor drawls.

Gavin grins. "What about Bruiser?"

"Spike?" North offers.

"Gator?"

"Capone?"

"Brutus?"

Connor silently watches the puppy open his mouth, letting out a long yawn.

A small, genuine smile crawls onto Connor's face. "Teddy."

Gavin and North pause, staring at Connor and than at the puppy.

"That works." Gavin shrugs.

"Cute." North smiles.

* * *

It was dinner time now.

The Great Hall was completely silent. Seeing as there weren't many students left, all four of the house tables disappeared, leaving a smaller wooden table in the middle.

He glances at North and Gavin. It was strange.

Not bickering with Gavin was _strange_ but...it was _nice_.

He _likes_ it.

He looks forward, locking eyes with Hermione Granger.

The Gryffindor girl blushes, averting her eyes.

From where the professors were sitting at the head table, he could feel their stares stabbing into his back.

North bumps his shoulder. "You okay? You look kinda tense."

"Yes, I'm fine." He looks at Hermione, a smile blooming onto his face. "Hermione."

She looks at him, cheeks turning pink. "Y,yes?"

"If you don't mind, would you please speak to me outside. In private, please?"

North's eyes widened, realizing what he was doing. She glares at him with a look on her face that practically said 'stop it'.

Gavin tenses, eyes narrowing. He scowls at Hermione, frown on his face.

The girls cheeks darken. "Yes!" She squeaks. "Of course!" She nods, her bushy hair bouncing up and down.

Ron visibly fumes. "Whatever you wanna talk to her about, you can say it in front of us."

"This doesn't concern you, Weasley." Connor hisses.

Harry hesitates before nodding. "I agree with Ron. Hermione is our friend. We got to make sure she's okay."

"Are you forgetting who saved her? I am absolutely no threat to her." Connor snaps, patience starting to waver.

Hermione huffs. "' _We got to make sure she's okay_ '? You do realize I am not a damsel in distress. I can take care of myself!"

Connor nods. "Yes, you are one of the most intelligent, capable, and strong people I've ever had the pleasure of meeting."

North scoffs. _Oh, he was really laying it on thick._

The girl smiles shyly. "You really think so?"

Connor's face softens, reaching across the table, he covers her hand with his. "Hermione, I know so."

Gavin and Ron sputter, watching the scene unfold.

Connor smiles sweetly. "Are you finished with your dinner?"

"Y,,yeah."

"May we speak in private now?"

"Su,,sure!"

Connor stands up, smug smile on his face. He starts to follow Hermione but was held back by North grabbing his arm.

"What're you doing?" She whispers harshly, rage on her face.

"I'm accomplishing my mission." He says stiffly, wrenching his arm out of North's grip.

North watches, face contorted in horror as Connor takes Hermione's hand in his, leading the Gryffindor outside.

"Goddamnit Connor."

* * *

Connor led the girl out to the lake. "Hermione?"

"Yes, Connor?"

"What do you know about the Philosophers Stone and it's connection to Professor Quirrell?"

The girl gasps, backing away.

"How did you know that?"

Connor clicks his tongue. "I know _lots_ of things, Hermione."

His eyes pierce through her, making her shudder.

 _He was a true snake through and through_.

He smiles soothingly. "I just want to help you and your friends."

"I...I shouldn't tell you."

Annoyance flashes across his face for a quick second. He rolls his eyes as Hermione stared down at her hands.

"Hermione," He coos. "I'm here to help you." He gently grabs her chin, tilting her head up so they can look at each other face to face.

"I...C,,Connor."

"Please?"

"What is happening here?" A deep voice interrupted them.

Connor silently curses, turning around to face the voice.

"Professor Snape."

Severus Snape scowls. "What are you doing out here?"

"We were talking, sir." Connor answers, unfazed by the situation he's found himself in.

The man sneers. "Get inside, both of you and go to your dorms."

**-MISSION FAILED-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He may have failed this attempt, but he won't fail the next. 
> 
> Also, sorry if the HP characters are a bit OOC, I haven't written them in a long ass time. 
> 
> Also, if y'all know who inspired this version of Connor and why Albus and some other professors seem so suspicious, you get a gold star- just don't say it in the comments, I don't wanna make it too obvious! if y'all have any theories pls DM me on my tumblr @markusperez !!!


	12. Authors note

As I’m sure you’ve all guessed. This story and all of my other stories will be discontinued seeing as I am no longer interested in continuing this or any of my other stories when I am currently writing my own original story called Blackspring Valley on Wattpad along with a Teen Wolf fanfic. 

I am am now on Wattpad due to how easy it is for me to manage and edit on compared to this website seeing as I do everything on my phone. 

If any of you do wish to see my new stories on Wattpad, my username is the same on there as it is here. 

ALSO! If anyone wishes to continue this or any of my other stories! Go ahead! Just please credit me and link me to the story. I’d love to see where someone decides to take the story.

Thank you for following this story!


End file.
